


Provençal et l'Ourson

by Calimera



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Memes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calimera/pseuds/Calimera
Summary: Série de ficlets sur Arthur et Perceval basée sur ledomestic meme de tumblr.





	1. Lequel réclame des câlins

**Author's Note:**

> **Comme le résumé l'indique, voici une série de ficlets basée sur un des asks game de tumblr (Lequel tue les araignées, lequel prend toute l'eau chaude, ...), et en partie inspirée par les réponses d'Helveticaes (qui a malheureusement désactivé son blog, si jamais tu passes un jour par ici, n'hésite pas à me faire signe ;)**
> 
> **Disclaimer : Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas, c'est la propriété d'Alexandre Astier, et je ne tire aucun profit dans l'écriture de cette fanfiction.**
> 
> **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

\- Non mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi con, triple buse, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de vous ??

 

Perceval avait la tête baissée et les yeux humides. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon qui venait de se faire disputer suite à une bêtise. Il attendit que son souverain finisse de le disputer avant de relever la tête, presque timidement.

 

\- Ça veut dire que vous m'aimez plus ? demanda-t-il, un soupçon de crainte dans sa voix.

 

La question de Perceval prit de cours Arthur, et il en oublia momentanément sa colère contre son chevalier.

 

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'chantez là ?

 

Perceval renifla et joua avec le bout de sa semelle.

 

\- J'ai encore tout fait foirer avec la mission, et ça vous énerve tellement que j'suis sûr que vous devez me détester maintenant.

 

La colère d'Arthur commença à s'évanouir comme neige au soleil à présent.

 

\- Mais je ne vous déteste pas, arrêtez un peu avec vos conneries, lui répondit-il mais ce fut sans aucune once de colère dans sa voix, j'ai peut-être envie de vous en coller une et bien profond, mais je ne vous déteste pas…

 

\- Mais c'est remontrances sur remontrances ! Et si un jour j'fais une connerie si grosse que vous auriez plus envie de me parler ?

 

La voix de Perceval semblait si triste, si résignée, qu'Arthur en avait presque le cœur brisé et se sentait presque coupable. Il baissa des épaules tout en soupirant, puis reprit avec une voix se voulant douce :

 

\- Je vous détesterai jamais Perceval, même si vous continuez à faire des conneries, je pourrais jamais vous détester.

 

Perceval releva la tête, les yeux brillant d'espérance.

 

\- Du coup, vous m'aimez encore ?

 

Arthur détourna un moment son regard de Perceval, clairement gêné.

 

\- Oui, voilà.

 

\- Du coup, puisque vous m'aimez encore, vous pouvez pas me le montrer ? En me prenant dans vos bras par exemple ? demanda Perceval, à la fois timide mais plein d'espoir.

 

\- Pfff vous ne manquez pas de toupet quand même !

 

\- Allez Sire, j'vous demande jamais rien !

 

\- Oui ben justement, je suis roi, vous avez rien à me demander ! Puis je me permets de vous rappeler que c'est pas la première fois que vous me demandez quelque chose, mon petit père !

 

\- Sire, est-ce que vous essayez de détourner la conversation pour que vous ayez pas à me prendre dans vos bras ?

 

_Et merde…_ , pesta Arthur intérieurement. Perceval l'avait percé à jour, il devait l'avouer.

 

\- Allez s'il-vous-plaît, supplia Perceval, à part vous, personne ne me prend dans ses bras !

 

\- J'suis sûr qu'Angharad ne serait pas contre à vous en faire, fit remarquer Arthur, cherchant à trouver un échappatoire à cette situation.

 

\- Peut-être, mais… moi je préférerais un câlin de votre part !

 

Arthur soupira, se sentant résigné, mais aussi étrangement flatté par l'attachement de son chevalier à son égard. Il n'y avait vraiment que Perceval pour réagir comme ça.

 

Arthur se tourna pour mieux faire face à son chevalier et ouvrit ses bras. Avec un énorme sourire, Perceval accepta l'invitation et fonça presque dans les bras d'Arthur. Il le serra fort dans ses bras, coupant presque la respiration d'Arthur. Après un temps d'adaptation, Arthur referma l'étreinte autour de son chevalier et ferma les yeux, savourant l'instant.


	2. Lequel utilise toute l'eau chaude

Arthur poussa un soupir de contentement alors qu'il glissa doucement dans l'eau chaude. Ah, y'avait pas à dire, un bain bien chaud, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se détendre après une journée à s'être coltiné les beaux-parents au repas, les énièmes complaintes des paysans et après une réunion à la Table Ronde où il avait une nouvelle fois gueulé dans l'espoir de se faire comprendre ou de calmer ses chevaliers.

 

Arthur s'installa confortablement, reposant sa tête sur le rebord de la baignoire et ferma les yeux, savourant le moment de calme se présentant à lui. Il était presque prêt à somnoler, bercé par la chaleur de l'eau lorsque qu'il fut perturbé par quelqu'un frappant à la porte.

 

\- Sire, vous êtes à l'intérieur ?

 

Arthur soupira. Qu'est-ce que Perceval lui voulait encore cette fois ? Lui dire qu'il « en avait gros » sur quelque chose ?

 

\- À votre avis, imbécile ?

 

\- Je peux entrer ?

 

\- Ah bah sûrement pas non !

 

Perceval fit irruption dans la pièce, ne l'ayant pas entendu ou ayant choisi de ne pas l'écouter, Arthur ne savait pas trop avec Perceval. Il était nu, à l'exception d'une serviette nouée autour de sa taille, tenant un savon et une éponge dans sa main.

 

\- Ça prendra que deux minutes ! le rassura Perceval, qui glissa à son tour dans l'eau.

 

Les yeux d'Arthur s'élargirent.

 

\- Non mais ça va pas, vous vous faîtes pas trop chier ?? Vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de là et vite ! le menaça Arthur.

 

\- Non mais là je peux pas Sire ! J'ai Angharad qui m'a proposé un rendez-vous ce soir ! se justifia son chevalier.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute que vous voyez la bonniche de ma femme ce soir ?

 

\- C'est que je peux pas y aller dans cet état. Karadoc et moi on a passé la matinée à s'entraîner à une nouvelle technique de combat et du coup je sue de partout là ! Du coup comme vous êtes le seul à être équipé hygiène ici, j'avais pensé pouvoir me laver ici.

 

\- Vous aviez pensé… nan mais vous êtes pas bien dans votre tête, vous des fois…, répondit Arthur, toujours surpris par l'audace, voire la connerie, de son chevalier.

 

\- S'il-vous-plaît Sire, laissez-moi une place deux petites minutes le temps que je me lave et après je vous laisse tranquille, promis !

 

\- Tsssss, vous manquez pas de culot quand même, râla Arthur qui ne fit pourtant pas d'efforts pour chasser Perceval.

 

À la place, il ramena ses jambes jusqu'à son torse pour laisser plus de place à Perceval. Il soupira, résigné.

 

\- Pas plus de deux minutes, vous avez compris ? le prévint Arthur en agitant un doigt menaçant en l'air. Après vous décarrez de là !

 

\- Compris Sire ! répondit rapidement Perceval, peu enthousiaste à l'idée de recevoir une raclée royale.

 

Arthur soupira une nouvelle fois, pour la forme. Il se demanda si, en fermant les yeux et en tentant de savourer son bain, il arriverait à oublier la présence de Perceval.

 

C'était mal connaître Perceval.

 

Très vite, le Gallois se mit à parler.

 

\- C'est quand même bien pratique ces bains ! J'avoue que j'en prends pas souvent, mais j'en prends quand même plus que Karadoc. Des fois, j'me baigne dans la rivière mais c'est moins pratique en hiver…

 

\- Perceval, commença à dire Arthur d'un ton calme mais menaçant.

 

\- … puis vous saviez que les éponges, en fait avant c'était un animal ? J'ai été vachement surpris quand on m'a dit ça ! Des éponges de mer que ça s'appelle, y paraît qu'on les utilise parce qu'elles ont une capacité d' _essortion_ ou je sais plus quoi… de toute façon, le type qui m'a raconté ça utilisait des mots compliqués. On aurait cru qu'il avait avalé le dictionnaire celui-là !

 

\- Perceval, je vous préviens…

 

\- Et il paraît que dans la mer, y'a un monde comme ici avec des plantes, des rochers et des poissons de taille et de couleurs différentes. Alors je me dis que s'il y a un monde sur terre et sous l'eau, ben il y a pas de raison pour qu'il y ait pas de monde dans l'espace aussi, mais Karadoc a l'air _cleptique_ quand j'lui en parle, et –

 

Les paroles de Perceval se noyèrent sous les éclaboussures qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se tourna vers Arthur, interloqué.

 

Perceval n'eut pas le temps de faire ou dire quoique ce soit, qu'Arthur recommença à l'éclabousser.

 

\- Eh mais arrêtez !! répondit Perceval qui tentait de se protéger avec ses bras.

 

\- Ah mais si vous voulez que j'arrête, il faudra bien répliquer mon petit pote, répliqua Arthur avec un sourire moqueur.

 

Sur ces paroles, Perceval imita son souverain et se retrouva à lui envoyer de l'eau à son tour. Très vite, la salle de bain ressembla à un véritable champ de bataille, sauf que c'étaient des jets d'eau et non des flèches qui volaient, et que des rires et grognements d'efforts et d'exaspération se firent entendre à la place des cris de guerre. En cet instant, Arthur oublia très vite qu'il était souverain et Perceval se réjouissait de voir son roi aussi joueur, ainsi ils en profitèrent au maximum jusqu'à ce que –

 

Un bruit soudain les forcèrent à interrompre leur jeu. Quelqu'un toquait à la porte.

 

\- Vous avez bientôt fini de vous laver, parce qu'y en qui attendent quand même ! C'est quoi tout ce boucan ? leur parvint la voix de la reine.

 

Arthur et Perceval se figèrent, pour ensuite regarder autour d'eux. La salle de bain était trempée de partout. Les sols, tapis et serviettes étaient tous mouillés. Les savons, qui avaient du tomber pendant leur jeu, étaient introuvables.

 

Ils se regardèrent, l'espace d'un instant.

 

\- Oups !


	3. Lequel tue les araignées

-Non mais j'comprends pas, s'étonne Arthur. Je veux bien admettre que vous êtes pas le plus téméraire de mes chevaliers, mais de là à avoir peur des araignées ? À la limite, des serpents, des dragons, voire même de l'envahisseur barbare, ça je peux comprendre !

 

\- Non mais c'est que vous l'avez pas vu, cette saloperie ! Elle est grosse comme ça ! lui répondit Perceval en écartant les mains pour lui montrer la taille approximative de la bête.

 

Arthur roula des yeux.

 

\- Non mais faut arrêter là, cette araignée elle est carrément plus petite que vous. À mon avis, de vous deux, c'est elle qui doit avoir le plus peur de vous !

 

\- Faut pas se laisser tromper par sa taille Sire ! Les araignées, c'est des vraies saloperies ! Ça se faufile n'importe où et si on fait pas gaffe, on peut en gober une pendant notre sommeil !

 

\- Pfff arrêtez, on croirait entendre Yvain…

 

\- Nan mais Sire, c'est pas des conneries ! Y paraît même que dans certains pays, elles sont plus grosses que notre tête et que si elles nous piquent, on casse l'arme à moche !

 

\- … On passe l'arme à gauche, corrigea Arthur.

 

\- Passer l'arme à gauche, c'est pas une technique de combat ? Nan parce qu'avec Karadoc l'autre jour, on avait essayé une nouvelle technique avec des épées…

 

\- Non mais c'est bon là j'ai pas besoin de savoir, coupa Arthur qui n'avait pas envie de découvrir les dernières idioties que Perceval et Karadoc avaient inventé. Elle est où, votre araignée ?

 

\- Bah elle est toujours dans ma piaule, avoua Perceval tout penaud, j'lui ai lancé ma chaussure mais j'crois bien que je l'ai loupé.

 

\- … Ok, ça explique pourquoi vous êtes venus me voir avec une seule chaussure.

 

\- Dites Sire, j'peux dormir avec vous ce soir ?

 

\- Non mais et puis quoi encore ??

 

\- Allez Sire !

 

\- Mais non-euh, je vous dit ! C'est quand même pas une p'tite araignée qui va vous empêcher de dormir ?

 

\- Nan mais attendez Sire, elle était grosse comme ça avec de longues pattes poilues ! Ça fout carrément les miquettes !

 

\- Nan mais là ça devient ridicule… Une bestiole comme ça, on l'écrase un bon coup et on en parle plus !

 

\- Ah mais moi il est hors de question que j'm'en approche ! Une fois, y'en a une grosse qui m'a sauté dessus quand j'étais jeune et que j'travaillais dans les champs !

 

Arthur soupira tout en levant les yeux au ciel. Avec son chevalier dans cet état, il n'allait pas pouvoir réussir à le rassurer et surtout, à se rendormir. Il souffla un coup, pour la forme, puis sorti de sa chambre en refermant derrière lui.

 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes Sire ? demanda Perceval qui suivait ses mouvements.

 

\- J'vais vous en débarrasser de cette araignée, lui répondit Arthur sur un ton à la fois exaspéré et fatigué, et après vous venez plus me faire chier, c'est compris ?

 

Perceval hocha vigoureusement la tête.

 

\- Compris Sire !

 

Ils se dirigèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre de Perceval. Arthur ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à repérer l'araignée. Celle-ci se tenait immobile sur le mur. Comme Arthur le soupçonnait, Perceval avait lourdement exagéré la taille de la bestiole.

 

\- Et c'est ça qui vous fait peur comme ça ? fit Arthur en se tournant, exaspéré, vers son chevalier.

 

\- Sans déconner Sire, vous trouvez pas qu'elle est affreuse ? Moi les bestioles qui savent marcher et se tenir comme ça sur les murs, j'trouve pas ça naturel.

 

\- Tsssss.

 

Arthur se dirigea vers l'araignée, sourd au « Faîtes attention Sire ! Elle pourrait vous sauter dessus ! » de Perceval, et parvint à la prendre dans ses mains, ouvrir la fenêtre et relâcher l'araignée avant de fermer la fenêtre.

 

\- Voilààà. Vous voyez, c'était pas compliqué et j'ai même pas eu besoin de la tuer !

 

Perceval fixait l'endroit où se tenait l'araignée, puis la fenêtre.

 

\- … J'suis toujours pas rassuré Sire, elle pourrait revenir. Vous êtes sûr que j'peux pas dormir avec vous cette nuit ?

 

Arthur poussa un long soupir. La nuit allait être longue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Aucune araignée n'a été blessée ou tuée pendant l'écriture de cette fic ;)**


	4. Lequel fait tout le temps le ménage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Dédiée à ma très chère[Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/pseuds/Istadris), à l'occasion de son anniversaire. Bon anniversaire ma belle, et bonne lecture !**
> 
> **Ce chapitre contient une référence au film _Les Visiteurs : Les Couloirs du Temps_ ! Kudos à ceux et celles qui la retrouveront ;)**

\- Raaah mais c'est pas possible ça. Quel taudis cette piaule ! Vous pourriez penser à faire un peu le ménage de temps en temps, ça vous ferait pas de bille, pesta Arthur. Quand je pense que je me retrouve à devoir fouiller votre chambre parce que vous êtes pas fichu de retrouver ce que vous avez rapporté de mission !

 

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il fallait prier Saint Antoine de Manoue pour retrouver les objets perdus ! annonça Perceval.

 

\- … Saint Antoine de _Padoue_ , corrigea Arthur avec un roulement d'yeux. Excusez-moi, mais j'crois pas que prier quelqu'un va faire apparaître l'objet comme par magie !

 

\- Nan mais le mieux, c'est de tout laisser tomber. C'est connu, c'est quand on cherche un objet qu'on le trouve pas ! Donc si on arrête de chercher, l'objet nous retombera dessus comme ça, et bim !

 

\- Peut-être mais j'aimerais bien avoir cet objet maintenant ! J'vais pas attendre des plombes pour qu'on le retrouve. Le type que vous avez rencontré lors de votre mission vous a bien dit que c'était une relique sacrée, j'me trompe ?

 

\- Ouais, il m'a dit que c'était la dentelette de Sainte Rolande, soit disant que ça a appartenu à une bonne femme qui s'est faite dévorer par des lions et que ça facilite la férocité des femmes.

 

\- La férocité ? répéta Arthur sans comprendre.

 

\- Ouais, le truc qui permet d'avoir des gosses !

 

\- … La _fécondité_ , imbécile, corrigea Arthur avec exaspération.

 

\- De ?

 

\- La fécondité, c'est la capacité de se reproduire, de faire des enfants, expliqua Arthur.

 

\- Ah bon ? Alors du coup, c'est quoi la férocité ?

 

\- C'est ce qui caractérise la violence, la colère, la dureté de quelqu'un.

 

\- Comme vos beaux-parents ?

 

\- …. oui, tout à fait ! approuva Arthur. Comme mes beaux-parents.

 

Il était bien content que ces derniers se trouvaient en ce moment en Carmélide, tiens. Ça faisait deux chieurs en moins à Kaamelott, et pas d'intoxication culinaire causée par les tartes immondes de sa belle-mère. Il avait encore en arrière goût la dernière que Dame Séli avait préparé la veille de son départ. Une tarte aux pommes qui n'en portait que le titre, et non le goût.

 

Arthur poussa un soupir alors qu'il inspectait le bordel de la chambre de Perceval, et rangea quelques objets, recherchant la fameuse relique. Sérieusement, comment son chevalier pouvait vivre dans un tel bordel, il ne le comprendrait jamais !

 

Il poussa sur le côté d'autres objets, et remarqua avec étonnement la présence d'un manuscrit qu'il identifia comme un manuscrit sur la faune et la flore locale.

 

\- Tiens, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'croyais que vous saviez pas lire ?

 

\- Je sais pas lire, répondit précipitamment Perceval.

 

\- Perceval, soupira Arthur qui flairait le mensonge et dont le ton demandait des explications.

 

Perceval baissa la tête, gêné.

 

\- Si vous ne savez pas lire, j'aimerais savoir ce que _ça_ , il désigna le manuscrit, fait dans votre piaule.

 

Il ajouta, voyant que Perceval hésitait à parler :

 

\- Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire hein, je ne vais pas me moquer. J'aimerais juste des explications…

 

\- C'est que… j'apprends à lire, voilà. Mais j'suis pas encore tout à fait au point.

 

Arthur fixa Perceval, perplexe. Ça pour une sacrée nouvelle, ça en était une !

 

\- Vous… apprenez à lire ? Arthur répéta.

 

\- Ouais… j'suis tombé sur un vieux en rentrant de taverne l'autre jour qui m'a proposé de m'apprendre à lire et à écrire. Il dit qu'il enseigne. Du coup, on se retrouve des fois le soir dans une des chambres de la taverne, et il m'apprend.

 

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

 

\- C'est… c'est incroyable, répondit Arthur, bluffé. Mais pourquoi seulement maintenant, et pas avant ? Parce que bon... ça fait quand même quinze ans que vous êtes chevalier ici, et vous n'avez jamais essayé d'apprendre...

 

\- J'peux pas m'expliquer Sire, c'est comme si j'avais eu un pic dans ma tête !

 

\- Un pic ? répéta Arthur, sourcils froncés.

 

\- Ouais, quand on a une réalisation, une idée qui arrive sans prévenir !

 

\- ... Ah, un déclic, comprit Arthur.

 

\- Ouais voilà ! Puis ça m'a fait réfléchir son offre... Y paraît que des gens comme les Grecois (Arthur roula des yeux) et les Romains, ils connaissent des tas de trucs sur l'espace, l'astronomie et tout ça et qu'ils ont écrit des trucs dessus. Je me suis dit que ce serait bête de pas pouvoir les lire un jour parce que j'sais pas écrire. Puis, j'me suis dit aussi que ça serait vachement utile pour les missions... Déjà que j'arrive pas à comprendre quand on m'envoie des messages, j'passe pour un gros faisan à chaque fois. Vous trouvez ça con, Sire ?

 

Arthur mit quelques secondes avant de répondre, prenant le temps de digérer cette déclaration aussi soudaine que sincère.

 

\- Non au contraire, je trouve ça admirable. Y'a peu de gens qui seraient prêts à apprendre à lire et à écrire à cet âge. Pourtant, il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre...

 

\- C'est vrai ça, Sire ? demanda Perceval, les yeux brillant.

 

\- Mais oui. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser qu'il doit y avoir quelques manuscrits sur l'astronomie dans la bibliothèque du château et les archives du Père Blaise. Il faudrait que je pense à vous les ramener un jour...

 

Le visage de Perceval s'illumina, comme ceux d'un enfant à qui on avait offert un présent. Arthur ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

 

\- C'est vrai ? C'est trop mortel !! s'écria Perceval en sautillant de joie.

 

\- Oui enfin... avant, vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger votre bazar et de me retrouver cette relique.

 

\- Promis Sire !!

 

Et Perceval s'exécuta. Arthur eut un nouveau sourire.

 

Décidément, son chevalier était plein de surprises...

**Author's Note:**

> **Merci d'avoir lu !**
> 
> **N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**


End file.
